1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backpacks and, more specifically, to a backpack-like device comprising a frame member and a storage member. The frame member is constructed of a pair of primary leg members connected by a cross member having the storage member disposed there-between. The storage member can be compartmentalized. Each compartment having means for access comprising zippers and/or buckled flaps. Each primary leg member has an adjustable strap attached thereto providing means for carrying said backpack-like device. Also providing means for fixedly attaching said device to a boat console. The primary leg members are hollow tubes providing means for using said leg members as fishing rod holders or converting said leg members, through the use of additional attachments, into a rack for holding such items as a quiver of arrows or rifle. Each primary leg member has an extendable and retractable portion contained therein allowing height adjustment, as well as the capability of leveling said device on uneven ground and having a pin for fixing said extendable portion to the selected position and said primary leg members having a tapered spike-like end providing means for easily inserting said device into sandy soil, as well as providing anchoring means for said backpack-like device. Further, said primary leg members having an exterior pivotal secondary leg member being of substantially the same size as the primary leg members. The secondary leg members have a fabric-like material attached therebetween and said fabric-like material being additionally attached to the frame cross member. Thereby when said secondary leg members are pivoted to an open position said fabric-like material forms a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other backpack devices designed for carrying. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,975 issued to Asato on Apr. 19, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Lamb et al. on Apr. 25, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,255 was issued to Gansky et al. on Feb. 20, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 31, 1996 to Zirbel as U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,570.
Another patent was issued to Coca on Jun. 1, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 410,333.